on s'enflamme Naruto et Tsuna à l'action
by hinata-onee-chan
Summary: j'aime pas faire de résumé alors lisez vous même et amuser vous bien


**je dit ohayo à tout mes lecteur qui on voulu lire cette fiction j'aispair qu'il-vous plaira bien et qu'il n'est pas trop court et vraiment arigato**

**Attention: KHR et Naruto ne m'appartienne pas. **

Reborn : réveille-toi damn-tsuna.

Tsuna : gokudera ! Haï haï je viens attent moi…

Reborn : arrête de rêvasser et réveille toi.

Reborn ma fait un cout de pied directement sur mon nez et sa fait vraiment mal merci mon dieu qu'il ne ma pas tué - -'.j'avais presque oublié de me présenter si Lal le savez elle me passera un sale savon bon moi c'est Tsunashima sawada je suis une fille j'ai 17 ans et je suis en deuxième année secondaire et je suis le décimo de la plus grande et la plus prestigieuse de toutes les famille de mafia Les Vongola…après avoir y penser pas totalement « prestigieuse » et Reborn celui qui ma réveiller c'est mon tuteur il est le tueur numéro 1 dans le monde entier et oui c'est sa ma vie… et aussi j'ai failli oublié de vous dire… non je..Je ne peux pas…

Lal milchi : bastard, Sawada tu a encore fait un trou dans le mure c'est la 5éme fois cette semaine…

Colonello : kora, tu dois te reposer un peu ma chérie tu as oublié que tu es…

Lal milchi : ok, ok mais ne dit pas un mot devant eux.

_Je voudrais bien savoir se qui se passe ses dernier temps entre ses nouveau marier._

Tsuna : ok arrêtait cette pagaille je vais me levait.

Je m'habille avec une petite jupe rose vernie et un t-shirt noire, et puis je suis allé manger le petit-déj avec tous les arcobalenos et mon père Lemitsu puis mon père me parla avec une haire sérieuse :

« Bon, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vais te parler officiellement comme le Decimo écoute moi bien Tsuna… »

_C'est vraiment la première fois j'ai peur maman. _

Reborn : arrête de faire la poule mouillée.

_Ce Reborn qui peut me lire comme un livre ouvert- -'_

Lemitsu : bon je vais droit au bute on a fait l'expérience il y a bien longtemps de l'existence d'un autre monde mais il y a des choses qui le trouble et nous devant les aidait ou sinon les dégâts arriveront ici.

Tsuna : et tu veux que j'aille moi et mes gardiens et les arcobaleno pour les aider non ?

Lemitsu : oui c'est sa et cette mission commence dès maintenant allez ranger vos affaire après un moi vous commencerait votre voyage

Tous les mondes : oui

Je vais aller prévenir mon Gokudera chérie d'abord je suis contente rien que d'y penser il me manque

Eclipse de la route :

Gokudera : ohayo, judainaime

Tsuna : yo Gokudera est-ce que je peux te prendre quelque minute pour parler

Gokudera : mais tous mon temps n'est consacrer qu'a toi

J'ai rougit comme une pomme pour trois seconde puis je repris mes esprit et je lui ai fait un coup de pied direct en lui disant : comment est-ce que tu peux…

Mais avant que je termine se que je voulais dire je me suis mordu la langue alors il s'est approché doucement de moi et nos lèvres se sont rencontrer dans un doux baiser et puis il m'a dit : Hora Hora tu dois faire un peu attention tu es entraînement mignonne et tu m'attire dans tes files je crois que si tu continue je ne pourrai plus me retenir

Tsuna : haï… on peu continué maintenant ?

Gokudera : Quoi la conversation ou le baiser ?

Tsuna : est-ce que tu peu arrêtait ton mode pervert

Gokudera : pardonnez mon insolence s'il vous plaît je me suiciderai pour me faire pardonner

Tsuna : ARRETE DE DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLE LA MORT N'EST

PAS UNE CHOSE FACILE !

Je me suis sentit toute a coup toute alourdit et je suis tombé sur terre puis le noir.

Après peu de temps, j'ai vu Kyoko-chan ma meilleure amie sous un arbre de Sakoura je courrai vers elle pour la rejoindre mais je ne pouvais pas bouger tous mes gardiens et mes amis me retenez je leur disais de me lâcher mais ne voulait pas et Kyoko-chan disparaissais avec les pétales de Sakoura et j'entendis les voix de tout le monde prononcer mon nom :

Tsuna

Judainaime

Sawada

Tsuna-chan

Tsu-chan

Boss

Damn-Tsuna

J'ouvrai les yeux et puis j'ai vu mes gardien : Hiba-chan, Reborn, chrome-chan, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Lal, Colonello et mokuro-San

Tsuna : que c'est il passer ?

Reborn : tu t'es évanouie et tu as failli perdre la vie hier.

Tsuna : Quoi ? J'ai failli y laissait la vie ?

Reborn : s'il vous plaît que tous le monde sort de la et que seul Gokudera reste ici.

Tout le monde obéi à l'ordre de Reborn.

Reborn : Gokudera dit moi se qui c'est passé avec tout les détailles et même les plus délicate.

Gokudera a tout raconter à Reborn même à propos du baiser et moi j'ai rougit comme un piment rouge.

Reborn : je vois alors tu a fait une dépression ce n'est pas très clair cette affaire alors je crois que nous devant appelais Kushina-San

Tsuna : qui est-elle ?

Reborn : c'est la sensei de Chamal

Tsuna : c'est si dangereux que ça ?

Reborn : oui, les gens normaux n'ont pas une dépression dans cet âge là …


End file.
